


No Need for Fear

by andynebulae



Series: Shadows [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: Willow arrives to disturbe Wilson's routine, and discovers about his secret relationship with Maxwell. Willow raises valid concerns about the nature of their relationship, and Wilson feels the need to adress those concerns with Maxwell, in one of the worst ways possible.





	No Need for Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Some more specific warnings: Willow and Wilson have a sibling-like relationship, and nothing more. Wilson is very insecure about his relationship with Maxwell, it may be triggering for people with the same kind of insecurities.

Almost every night Maxwell visits Wilson. Once the kids were asleep, Wilson would wait at his tent, sometimes he would even sleep. When Maxwell arrived, he would wake Wilson up. And they would kiss, and make out, and cuddle and talk. Until Wilson was too tired, and would fall asleep in Maxwell’s arms.

It was a good routine, one Wilson quite enjoyed. However, no routines stay forever. And this one was broken when Willow arrived. Willow was great, Wilson and her connected almost immediately as if they have been siblings for all of their lives. While Willow was getting adapted to being part of the family, – and Wilson still felt surprised at how easy he could refer as all of them as a family – Maxwell cut back his visits. They didn’t want to be found, neither of them.

However, it was hard to stay away when finding love finally. Eventually Maxwell was back, almost every night going to Wilson’s tent, kisses and cuddles all night. And this night again Maxwell was back, staying until it was morning again.

“I need to go,” Maxwell whispered, as the first rays of sun painted the sky. Still, he didn’t move, one hand still at Wilson’s chest and the other at his hair.

“Do you really need to?” Wilson asked, eyes still closed. “It’s still night, the light is from the fire.”

“Don’t Shakespeare me, pal,” Maxwell laughed, finally sitting down. “No matter how much you wish, the day is still coming.”

Wilson sighed, allowing Maxwell to move away from him. “Will you come tonight again?” He tried to not sound desperate or needy, even if he wanted to beg Maxwell to come back again, as soon as possible.

“How can I say no to such a pretty face?” Maxwell cupped Wilson’s face with his hands, and kissed the scientist. “I’ll see you tonight, doll.”

Maxwell just left, going throught the entrance of the tent. “I love you,” Wilson whispered, half hoping Maxwell won’t listen, half hoping he would.

“I love you too, pal,” Wilson heard a whisper from the tent’s entrance, and he thought how nothing could contain his smile in this day.

Wilson took a bit of time to stay at his tent, enjoying the warm feeling that exchange left on his heart. But he couldn’t stay there forever, soon the kids would wake up, and there was much to be done.

When he exited the tent, Wilson noticed Willow already awake, cooking breakfast. “Good morning,” he said, sitting by her side.

“We need to talk,” Willow said, not sparing a second. “Before the kids wake up.”

“Uh, sure,” he replied, trying to understand what could possible have happened to make Willow talk like that. “What’s the matter.”

“I saw Maxwell outside of your tent today.” Wilson’s heart felt like it had stopped, he wasn’t ready to have this kind of talk with Willow, not so soon. “Did you say you love him?”

“I was hoping to avoid this conversation for a bit more,” he almost whispered. “I’m dating Maxwell, and I do love him.”

“That’s stupid, Wilson,” Willow stated, no subtlety. “He must be using you, he doesn’t care for anyone.”

“T-that’s not true!” Wilson exclaimed, forcing his voice to be lower to continue. “He loves me, he cares about me. You don’t know him.”

“He is the reason we are here! He could help us, but he has chosen to only torture us.” Willow was clearly trying to control her anger, even if a bit unsuccessfully, as flames sprouted from under her feet. “How did you came to this hell, Wilson?”

Wilson hesitated, knowing this won’t help his case. “I was tricked to build a portal to here.” Wilson stopped, hating how correct Willow sounded, and how much he still refused to accept that Maxwell could somehow not love him.

“By whom, Wilson?” Willow asked, receiving only a shake of Wilson’s head. “It was by Maxwell. And you want me to believe that this time is different?”

“He has changed…” Wilson hated how little convincing he sounded.

“Just think about it, Wilson,” Willow sounded resented, and Wilson couldn’t quite place at what. “I know it must be hard, but don’t let him trick you twice.”

Wilson nodded, even if he didn’t enjoy that. “Just… Don’t tell the kids, please.”

“Of course,” Willow agreed, finishing the cooking. “Hope you’re hungry.”

Wilson tried his best to keep his mind occupied. Every free second, his mind would think about Maxwell and everything Willow had said. It made too much sense, and Wilson felt like a fool. It only took a kiss to make him forget everything Maxwell had did.

As time went by, Wilson grew anxious. Maxwell promised to appear that night. And every time the scientist thought about it, and any other moment together with the king, he would still feel that same excitement and longing. He still loved him so much, and wanted Maxwell there again, his arms, his lips, his hands.

Maxwell must have thought about Wilson as such a needy fool. Just a bit of attention and Wilson was already ready to give him everything. At every second, Willow seemed to be even more right. Was there any reason why a beautiful man like Maxwell would want him, of all the people? The king could have anyone he wanted, gentleman or lady, so why choose Wilson? It made no sense to the scientist.

He barely felt dinner, too absent to help with anything. Even the kids noticed, and so did Willow, who helped to distract them. Once the kids were sleeping, Wilson wasn’t sure if he wanted to just run to his tent, or to not ever come back there.

“Are you alright?” Willow asked, stopping Wilson.

“Yes, I just need to think,” he murmured back. Willow only nodded, leaving Wilson to sort things for himself.

Wilson entered his tent, unsure on how to deal with his discovery. How could he prove that Maxwell was using him? An idea started to take form on his mind, but the more thought already made the scientist’s face flushed. Ah, but he needed so badly to know, to see if Maxwell cared even if a little for him. The scientist took off his clothing, and waited for the king.

“Oh, that’s new,” Maxwell said, entering the tent. His eyes glued to Wilson, wandering through everything he could see. “What’s that for?”

“Have sex with me,” Wilson stated simply, trying to resist the urge to cover himself.

“We are being forward today, aren’t we?” Maxwell raised an eyebrow, questioning. “Isn’t it a bit too fast?”

“N-no.” Wilson had to take a deep breath before continuing. “Just… just come here already.”

Maxwell hesitated, looking seriously at the scientist. Eventually he decided to lay down by Wilson’s side, slowly starting to caress his chest. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Don’t you want to have sex with me?” Wilson tried to not sound hurt. And a thought just won’t leave his mind, that maybe Maxwell couldn’t bear the idea of having such an intimate contact with him. Willow’s theory each second seemed more correct.

“Of course I do-” Maxwell tried, being quickly interrupted by Wilson.

“Then just do it.” Wilson hated how much it sounded like he was begging. However, he didn’t let it stop him, reaching to undo Maxwell’s pants.

“Stop, Wilson,” the king said, trying to stop Wilson’s hands himself. “What is happening?”

“Do you even like men?” Wilson said, without even thinking, or caring about how hurt he sounded.

“Where did this came from?” Maxwell asked, hurt also evident on his voice. “This morning you said you love me, and now this?”

“You said you loved me too, so why don’t you want to have sex with me?” Maxwell let out a frustrated sigh, hearing that.

“You have no idea how much I want to have sex with you,” Maxwell muttered on Wilson’s ear. The tall man positioned himself on top of Wilson, pinning him down, as if he had changed of idea. Wilson cowered, afraid of what would happen. The scientist wasn’t ready and he knew that. “You don’t want to have sex, and I’m going to wait until you’re ready, pal.”

Wilson breathed in relief, allowing himself to relax. “Do you really love me?” he asked, without thinking.

“More than anything,” Maxwell replied, not needing to think. He slowly lowered his face, brushing their lips together. “Are you going to explain to me where did it came from?”

“I-I,” Wilson tried to start. Maxwell’s fingers brushed against his cheeks, cleaning tears Wilson didn’t notice were falling. “Willow saw you, saw we saying we love each other.”

“And what did she say about it?” Maxwell asked patiently, laying down on his side.

“She said you must be using me, and she’s right, why else would you want me?” Wilson answered, softly. He tried to avoid Maxwell’s gaze, but the king cupped his face, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Oh, how can someone so intelligent act in such a dumb way?” Maxwell gave a peck in Wilson’s lips. “After everything I did to you, I should be the one doubting you could ever love me.”

“Why did you do those things?” Wilson asked, resting his head on Maxwell’s chest. “Why did you chose me?”

“I wish I could tell you everything.” Maxwell started to caress his lover’s hair. “However, I can tell you, it wasn’t of my own volition, not entirely.”

They stayed in silent for some time longer, Wilson felt he needed to process everything he heard. At least, Maxwell seemed to truly care for him. “May I ask you for something?”

“Uhum,” Maxwell replied, still caressing his hair. “Anything you want, darling.”

Wilson’s face was hot and crimson. “May I, uh, touch your…” he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

“My penis?” Maxwell complemented for him, receiving a nod as answer. “Are you sure about it?”

“Please?” Wilson asked, a bit too eager.

Maxwell slowly, a bit too slowly for Wilson’s taste, undid his pants. “Don’t be afraid to stop at any time, pal.”

Wilson knelt, as Maxwell sat down. The scientist carefully touched the hard member, exploring each inch with soft fingers. Maxwell left out soft moans, soon interrupting the boy. “Be a bit rougher, will you? All this teasing is killing me, pal.”

With a single nod, he gripped the cock tighter, moving it up and down. With some hesitation, Wilson licked the tip of Maxwell’s penis, earning a louder moan. “Is it alright?” he asked, short of breath.

“Yes, for heaven’s sake, yes,” Maxwell answered quickly, gently nudging the boy’s head back to his cock.

The scientist went back at working his tongue up and down the king’s length. Hesitantly, he put Maxwell’s tip inside his mouth. An encouraging moan made Wilson dare to put, bit by bit, more on his mouth, until he couldn’t fit more. He started to let the king’s penis in and out of his mouth, in movements faster and faster.

“Hng, Wilson...” Maxwell started, ragged breath, just to be met with a confused stare from the boy, that didn’t stop moving. “I-I’m com-”

Before the phrase could be finished, Maxwell ejaculated inside Wilson’s mouth. With the surprise, he chocked for a second or two, but soon made sure to swallow all he could.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would be so fast,” the king muttered, cheeks as crimson as Wilson ever saw them. As if a bit embarrassed, he hesitated before continuing. “May I return the favour?”

Wilson nodded, letting Maxwell touch and expose whatever he wanted. The king’s hands were gently but firm, with coordinated movements. In no time at all, his mouth was at Wilson’s penis, slowly working in his length. Soon again, Maxwell was trying to fit as much of the scientist’s cock on his mouth. Thinking it was an impossible task, Wilson felt pleasantly surprised when Maxwell managed to fit his entire penis, barely without difficulty.

Without thinking, Wilson pulled his lover’s hair, pulling his cock deeper on Maxwell’s throat. A muffled moan, brought the scientist back to reality, making him release the king’s head. As if nothing had happened, Maxwell kept moving his head up and down, trying his best to please Wilson. Cheeks flushed, the boy left a whispered apology between his moans.

As if forever later, Wilson felt he was reaching climax, and as if Maxwell could sense it, he started to slow down. The scientist could only pant and moan, until he ejaculated. Maxwell didn’t miss a beat, milking Wilson’s cock as much as possible, swallowing every last drop, making sure to lick his penis clean.

“That… That was very good,” Wilson panted, laying down, simply exhausted. “We could do it more times.”

“We will do this as many times as you want,” Maxwell replied, husky voice. He laid down by Wilson’s side. “Now sleep, we don’t want you tired in the morning.”

“Uhum,” Wilson agreed, already sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Willow does raise very good questions, uh? The next work is probably going to be multi-chapter.


End file.
